


Welcome Home

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: A Big Fat Fuck You To The Parabatai Curse, Alec Is There To Coddle Him, Comfort, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Am On My Period Hence Tagging Sucks More Than Usual, Jace Is Tired, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace's New Extra Bedroom, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Curse was totally made up by the closeted gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Jace is so tired all he wants is to go back to his bedroom and collapse on a comfy bed. Too bad his bedroom is cold and his bed uncomfortable. But maybe Alec can do something about that.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr for Phoe who needed some comfort. My only beta was Grammarly.

Jace was exhausted.

He was exhausted by the patrol, by the fact he didn’t get much sleep for the last week, by the fact it was cold and he only had a leather jacket because he didn’t expect to need a coat, and he was exhausted by life.

Exhausted by his bed being uncomfortable, his room being always too cold and alien, even after years, exhausted by the fact Alec was always too busy now, exhausted by the fact even though the war had ended, life didnt seem any less hectic, exhausted by having too many names, by finally having family and finding out they were not much better than any he had before (Tessa was cool, but she was never there, so if Imogen was blood he had left, he’d stick to Alec and Izzy) and by the fact he felt like he didn’t get a chance to rest since forever.

So honestly, he just wanted to get changed into his stupidly comfy old blue pyjamas and hide from the world for as long as he could. So even though he loved Alec, when he found out that his parabatai had been seeking him out, he momentarily considered sneaking around to avoid him.

But Alec stood in the corridor, leaning against the door to his office and directly in the way between Jace and his bedroom.

“Alec, please, I’ll fill the reports tomorrow, I just…”

But Alec’s hand stopped him.

“It’s okay. Iz can do that. Come on, I got a surprise for you.”

Jace was surprised, but Alec was smiling and honestly, he was up long enough. A few more minutes wouldn’t change anything. He sighed and smiled back weakly, mentioning for Alec to lead the way.

Alec took his hand, leading his just a few steps down, to the next door and making Jace close his eyes. Confused but definitely curious by now, he let Alec guide him into some room, Jace himself unsure what the space next to the office was. He heard the soft click of the door closing behind them and Alec’s hands were suddenly over his eyes. He felt the warmth of the room, already so pleasant to his frozen body.

“Okay. You can open your eyes now.”

He did, first to the darkness of Alec’s hands, and then they moved away, revealing a huge but cozy bedroom, full if trinkets making a homey space, with a small piano to the side and an enormous bed that looked so soft and welcoming Jace almost run to it, suddenly feeling the tiredness overwhelm him.

“Alec?”

He asked in small, decidedly not squeaky voice.

“Welcome to our new bedroom.”

And that was it. Jace definitely overworked himself, fainted and was dreaming now.

“Alec. Not to ruin your grand plan or anything, but we cannot let people know we are together, let alone share a room with one bed.”

Alec hummed but he was still smiling, leading Jace to the bed and sitting on it side by side. It was just as ridiculously soft as Jace expected and Jace noticed the room had a fireplace and Angel, he wanted this to be real.

“Okay, so… Focus now, because it’s a long and complicated story. So… You know the Blackthorns, from the LA Institute? Their oldest sister, Helen, is dating Aline Penhallow, our cousin. So Aline came to in private, because she is the only I told about… us, and she told me Helen’s brother Julian and his parabatai Emma are also together. So I… Decided to reach out. I asked Magnus about parabatai he knew and he contacted me with your Tessa. Turns out she and both Will, her first husband and Jem, her current husband, who were parabatai, were in a poly relationship. The pattern was quite… Interesting, which prompted me to eventually ask dad and… He told me a story about his parabatai, Michael, the… The real Michael, and how he was also in love with dad. And well. With the amount of cases and none of those parabatai bringing apocalypse, plus Silent Brothers declaring it safe, which is probably something we need to thank Jem for… Well, long story short, it’s not going to be publically announced anytime soon, but if anyone wishes to report us committing a crime by being together, they will be informed that we aren’t.”

Alec’s eyes shined with happiness but Jace was just sat there, in shock, completely still and unable to believe.

“You mean…”

“I might have also used the situation and Imogen’s liking for you, and made her assign you as my Second Head of The Institute, which was kind of her plan at first, so she didn’t mind. That means you get slightly more paperwork, but less missions, more rest and this bedroom to share with me. So… What do you say?”

Honestly, Jace wasn’t sure what to say. So for now, he settled on kissing Alec deeply and dragging him down.

“You’re the best. Sleep now, hope it’s real later.”

And Alec just laughed because boots and jacket still on, on top of the covers, Jace was asleep.

It was okay.

It _would_ still be real in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> No, but literally.   
> Like, dunno about David and Jonathan or The Lost Hours kids, but Jem and Will? So unplatonic. Michael and Robert? We all know. Alec and Jace. Clary and Simon. Emma and Julian. Every bloody pair of parabatai we know is in love with each other at some point? What the fuck is even the point of the curse?


End file.
